le Bonheur titre non définitif!
by lysanna
Summary: C'est le début d'une histoire racontant les sentiments de nos deux amoureux, Rinne et hatsuharu.Mais qu'une chose affreuse leurs arriva. C'est que le début donc si cette fic plait je publierai peit être la suite. Et je cherche aussi une bêtalectrice!Bonne


Le bonheur… un tout petit mot qui signifie pas grand chose et pourtant, tout le monde le recherche. Mais au fond ,le bonheur ,qu'est-ce ?

Un sourire…,une caresse…,un baisser, …une personne… Un petit quelque chose qui nous permet de nous lever le matin et d'affronter la vie.

Hatsuharu et Rinne l'avaient trouvés leur bonheur. La simple existence de l'autre était pour eux la plus belle chose qui soit.

Il était si rare de ne pas les voir l'un sans l'autre et quand cela se produisait ,chacun pensait à l'autre sans cesse.

Mais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, sur leur petit nuage, dans leur monde, plus rien ni personne ne comptait. Seul leur amour suffisait.

Cependant, leur bonheur n'était pas du goût de tous, surtout d'Akito.

Elle entrait dans une telle fureur lorsqu'elle les voyait ensemble que tout le monde partaient.

Pendant ses crises, les domestiques de la jeune fille l'entendaient hurler entre deux fracas .

Durant ses excès de jalousie, entre deux vases brisés, on entendait Akito hurler :

«- Pourquoi ?Pourquoi Hatsuharu n'est pas à moi !C'est ma chose !Ma marionnette ! Comment ose-t-elle me prendre mon pantin !Dois-je comprendre que cette sale petite traînée se croit supérieur à moi !… »

Et cela pouvait durer des heures et des heures.

Mais ils étaient heureux et la jalousie d'Akito ne les inquiétaient pas le moins du monde .

Cela faisait trois ans jour pour jour que nos deux amoureux étaient ensemble. Pour fêter ce jour, Rinne avait organisé un pique-nique nocturne près d'un lac. La nuit était clair et la lune se reflétait dans l'eau obscure. la jeune fille avait tout installé :une nappe par terre, des bougies autour de celle-ci et des pétales de fleurs sauvages jonchaient le sol. Tout était réunit pour passer une merveilleuse soirée avec Haru.

Une heure passa, puis deux. Haru n'était toujours pas apparut .Isuzu était en colère et avait marre de prendre son mal en patience. Elle savait qu'Haru n'était pas populaire pour sa ponctualité mais ses retards n'excédaient jamais plus d'un quart d'heure. Mais là, le bœuf abusait. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Isuzu rangea et partit vers la demeure des Soma.

Juste avant de rentrer chez Kagura, la jument décida de passé devant chez son amant. Hatsuharu n'était pas chez lui. Sa chambre n'était pas éclairée .Sans chercher plus loin, la jeune fille rentra chez elle.

Le lendemain, bien décidée à savoir pourquoi elle avait attendu pour rien ,Isuzu se rendit chez Hatsuharu. Personne. La maison était vide. En contournant l'habitacle, Rinne tomba sur un des domestiques.

-Hé !Dites, où sont les habitants ?

-Madame fait les boutiques et Monsieur est au travail.

-Et leur fils ?

-Je ne sait pas Mademoiselle . Monsieur Hatsuharu n'est pas rentré du lycée hie soir.

-Quoi ?C'est pas possible ! Il s'est encore perdu dans la ville !Merci du renseignements.

Rinne repartit . En flânant dans les rues , la jeune fille se perdit dans ses pensées :

« où a-t-il bien pu passer ? Il la connaît bien cette ville pourtant. Il m'a jamais laisser tomber. Il est quand même pas partit avec l'autre baka de rat !… »

A ce même instant une voix l'appela :

-Isuzu-chan ! Isuzu-chan ! Attends-moi! Ah enfin ! pff, j en peux plus !Où vas-tu ?vois Monsieur Shigure ?…

-Tohru arrêtes avec tes questions !Tu m'énerve ! Je cherche Haru, j'ai pas de temps pour toi !Mais tu l'aurais pas vu ? Il a pas dormi chez toi ?

-Euh…non .je l'ai pas vu de toute la journée d'hier mais demande à momiji-kun, il pourra peut-être t'aider.

Ainsi Rinne fit demi-tour et courut jusque chez Hatori et u trouva le lapin dans une coin du jardin.

-Oh Isuzu !Qu'es-tu fait ici ? tu veux voir Hatori ?

-Non c'est toi .T'aurais pas vu Hatsuharu par hasard ?

-Mmmmh… pas depuis qu'il soit monté dans la voiture noire, après le lycée .Et pour répondre à ta prochaine question, je ne sais pas qui était le conducteur.

Apparemment, Momiji n'était pas la dernière personne à avoir vu le bœuf. La jument continua à chercher partout, sans succès.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que personne ne l'avait vu . Rinne commença doucement à désespérer.

Un mois plus tard, un soir que Rinne était assise devant sa porte fenêtre à penser à son amant disparu, elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. La jument n'eût pas le temps de se retourner. Une main vînt se placer sur sa bouche et une autre sur son épaule.


End file.
